Elastomeric exercise apparatus have been available for use by individuals in exercising, strengthening, and toning a persons muscle structure. Such apparatus use weights, cables, springs, and elastomeric tubes, among others, to create the resistance against which the individual stretches and works the muscles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,155 describes an exercise apparatus using a stretchable elastomeric tube. Such a tube is flexible and stretchable. Loops are formed in the ends of the tube and a pivotable snap hook connects through the loops to the ends of the tube. The snap hooks permit connecting the elastomeric tubing to a fabric band and a fixed connection, against which the user may pull. The fabric band may be wrapped around the arms or wrists of the user, or a larger fabric band may be wrapped around the user's waist.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,862 describes an elastic resistance exerciser with a loop formed at each end of an elongated elastic member. A tubular handle fits on each loop and a self-locking slider moves on the elastic member to adjust the size of the loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,071 describes an exercising device made from an elongated elastic rod with a foot-receiving loop formed at each end. A hollow hand grip includes an axial bore and a longitudinally-extending split permitting one or two lengths of the elastic rope to be inserted into the bore. Squeezing the hand grip causes the wall of the bore to frictionally grip the rope, permitting exercise use of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,969,165 describes an exercise device which is anchored by a closed door. A strap passes between the lower edge of a closed door and the floor, with a disc bearing on the door and floor to prevent the strap from being pulled from its position beneath the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,825 describes a portable foot anchor which engages the lower portion of a closed door. A woven nylon ribbon threads through longitudinally spaced slots in a tube and connects in the interior of the tube. The ribbon loop is extended under the bottom of a door with the tube in abutting contact with the lower portion of the closed door. The exerciser places his foot in the ribbon loop, and the tube provides an anchor against which the exerciser pulls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,265 describes an elastic pull-type exercise which includes a thin elongated strap member 30 made from a resiliently deformable polymeric resinous material which can be attached at the juncture of a door and causing or jamb. An elastomeric cable threads through apertures on one end of the strap member.
These various apparatus have drawbacks which limit their usefulness for a wide-ranging program of exercises. Elastomeric cables provide resistance. As an exerciser continues to develop his muscles, the resistance level should increase to continue working the muscles but some of the existing apparatus cannot be adjusted. Those that can be adjusted may slip, or the user may not position the elastic cord for the appropriate resistance each time the equipment is used.
To perform upper body exercises, equipment different from that for leg or abdominal exercises is required. For a user to fully work out the muscles of the upper body, the abdomen, and the legs, the exerciser must have available specific apparatus for each of these muscle groups. For an exerciser who travels, carrying a variety of heavy equipment for a full complement of exercises takes up room in the baggage and the equipment contributes additional weight.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for elastomeric exercise apparatus free of the problems typically associated with known resistance exercise devices.